Traktiran Ramen
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Gimana jadinnya kalau Kakuzu nraktir temen temennya di Ramen Ichiraku?kejadian Langka yang harus di abadikan nih,khukhukhu...Just RnR


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto (kalau milik author mungkin Itachi uchiha udah author jadiin Hokage,fufufufu)**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, Garing,Typo.**

**No Flame**

**Don't Like just don't read**

**Happy Reading ^_^  
><strong>

Pagi hari di kampus konoha, tampak 5 orang cowok..ehem...ganteng (baca: Gaje) yang lagi misuh-misuh ga karuan, yah...mereka adalah Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu dan Deidara (yang masih diperdebatkan statusnya, cowo apa cewe.)

Di sini Tobi kagak ikut karena dia tuh masih SD, ini acaranya Pria dewasa -Mesum Smirk- Pein mulai keluar dah.

"Kemana sih mereka, un "

"Arrrgghhh...dodol nih mereka ga dateng-dateng, mana mau hujan gini" Leader mulai ngamuk-ngamuk sambil ngeliatin langit yang udah tinggal jatohnya aja.

"Sabar napa!" Sasori cuek sambil foto-foto di hape barunya.

"Chi...pasangan homo lu kemana sih?" protes Pein

"Mana Gue tau," Itachi kagak peduli "Eh...lagian si ikan asin itu bukan pasangan homo gue tauk!" sambung Itachi

"Lha trus pasangan homo lu siapa?" Pein nanya ::ini sih kedengerannya bukan kaya pertanyaan, tapi kayak ejekan::

"Gue NORMALLLLL" treak Itachi

"Telpon aja apa susahnya sih..." ide Sasori yang ga pernah kepikiran oleh 4 cowo gaje itu.

"Emohhh...gue lagi ga ada pulsa, un"

"Wah...Low bate nih" Pein ngeles

"Gue ga punya hape" Itachi terlalu jujur

"Pulsa gue pan abis karena kemaren di buat nelpon emaknya Kakuzu" Zetsu emang faktanya kayak gitu.

"Iya iya...gue tau lu pada ga mau modal kan? dasar kacrut" kata sasori sambil mencet nomernya Kisame.

Pas di tekan call bukannya bunyi tuut...tuuttt... tapi malah nyanyian dangdutan...kemana...kemana...kemana...Itachi tercinta...tak tahu rimbanya... ::ErBeTe gratisnya Kisame::

"Kampret...emangnya gua monyet apa hidup di rimba" Itachi ngambek gara-gara RBT tadi

"Oi...napa nelpon gue bro" Kisame treak-treak

"Heh...maksudnya apa tuh RBT lu, bikin malu aja" Itachi Lupa ama tujuan awalnya.

"Haih...serterah gua donk!"

"Ikan asin kampret!" umpat Itachi

"Eh...gua hiu bukaan ikan asin, dasar rubah keriput"

"Halah...hiu abstrak!"

"Maksud Lu?" Kisame kagak ngerti

"Monyet lu"

"Woi...gua hiu!" Kisame kukuh dengan pendirian hiu nyaa.

Tuuuutt...telpon nya mati sia-sia, pesan penting yang tak tersampaikan.

Sasori buru-buru nge cek pulsa,

"Wah...kampret lu Chi, pulsa gua habis" Sasori sewot berat.

"Pulsa abis aja lu ngambek Saso" Pein sok bijaksana.

"Itachi dodol un, ngabisin pulsa tapi ga ada hasilnya un"

"Halah...brisiiiiik lu an un an un" deidara kena semprot Sasori.

"Sasori-Danna ko' ngambek sih un"

"Udah, udah kagak usah berdebat hal yang ga penting," Pein menengahi.

"Mending nyuruh Zetsu aja noh suruh nyusul Kisame ke kelasnya" ide sasori muncul kembali.

"Nyahahahaha...napa ga bilang dari tadi" Pein ketawa ga jelas tanda setuju.

"Nih bocah-bocah pada punya otak gak sih? katanya ninja S-rank, tapi ide segitu aja pada gak kepikiran" Sasori ngehina dan di sambut oleh -eh elu yang bocah Glare- nya Pein, Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara.

Singkat cerita...

Mereka udah pada ngumpul buat ngerjain misi,

"Oi, ko' cuma tujuh orang sih yang suruh ngerjain misi?" Kisame protes

"Iya lah, Gue,Lu, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara,Zetsu, Hidan" Jelas Pein "Pan tadi udah gua bilang ini acara pria dewasa" Mesum smirk ala Pein.

"Buruan Mulai" Protes Hidan

Pein ngeluarin daftar belanjaan, semuanya pada cengo.

"Buat apa tuh" Itachi yang udah berpirasat buruk nanya-nanya

"Ya belanja" Pein enteng ngejawab

"Katanya ini acara pria dewasa?" Sasori yang udah mulai ketularan si pein mulai protes

"Tau suruh belanja gini gue mendingan kagak ikut un"

"kagak pake protes" perintah Pein "Kita belanja juga buat bikin kejutan ke Kakuzu, hari ini dia ultah" sambung Pein

"Kagak pduli"

"Wateper"

"Serterah"

"Ai don ker, un"

"Semoga Jashin memberikan umur yang panjang"

"..."

"Ga usah pada gitu donk ma Bro, gimanapun juga si kakuzu itu teman kita, siapa tau kalau kita ngasih kado ke dia, utang-utang kita bakal di anggep lunas" Pein ceramah

"Kagak mungkin!" jawab mereka kompak.

Singkat cerita lagi...

Semuanya udah di beli, mereka lagi nungguin Kakuzu pulang kuliah,

"Nih...Pas Kakuzu buka pintu, buruan kita taburin tepung, kita lemparin telor" Pein ngatur strategi

1 menit...2 menit...3 menit

Brakkk...Pintu kebuka dan mereka buru-buru Naburin Kakuzu pake tepung ama Nimpukin pake telor,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKUZU" teriak mereka pake toa.

Yang di kasih kejutan malah repot sendiri ngambilin tepung yang jatoh di lantai markas.  
>"Ni bocah pada Sarap yak! masa tepung ama telor di buang-buang gini, lumayan buat sarapan nih" Kakuzu repot ngambilin tepung yang berhamburan<p>

Yang ngasih kejutan malah sweatdroop ngeliat pemandangan aneh itu.

Akhirnya acara kejutan udah selesai, Kakuzu buru-buru ke dapur buat nyimpen tepung dan telur hasil pungutannya itu.

"Gue bilang juga apa, ini bukan ide bagus, un"  
>"Kapan Lu bilangnya?" Tanya Kisame<p>

"Si Pelit itu malah fokus ke tepung ama telornya, gak ngeladenin kejutan kita" Itachi kesel

"Emang susah kalo udah sifatnya gitu" Sasori nambahin

"Jangan nyalahin idenya Pein donk," Hidan ngebela "Kata dewa jashin, memberi orang yang pelit itu suatu hal yang tersulit untuk dilakukan, barangsiapa yang bisa melakukannya itu sesungguhnya perbuatan yang mulia dan bakal dapet balesan yang berlimpah" Hidan mulai ceramah.

"Udahlah, taon depan kagak usah gini lagi" Pein kecewa

Saat mereka sedang salah menyalahkan, tiba-tiba kakuzu menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang...ehem..manis (baca: Najis)

"Thankkzzz YuaHhz OuDHa NgazeEh gHue KeJhoutn GetToUh (thanks ya udah ngasih gue kejutan gitu)" bahas Alay keluar.

Yang lain malah sweatdroop.

"Iya" Jawab mereka lemes tapi tetep serentak

"Ghuee ThRak tHerr dhechz(gue traktir deh)" Mulai Lagi alay nya

"Ha?" Semuanya pada heran ngedenger kata-kata ajaibnya Kakuzu.

Di kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Ga nyangka un"

"bener kata lu Dan," Sambung Itachi

"Dewa jashin ada benernya juga yah...nyahahahaha" Pein ketawa gaje

"Makan yang banyak" Kisame abis 2 mangkok.

"Gue pesen ramen bunga melati aja deh" Zetsu baru mau mesen.

"Eh...Lu pada gak ada rasa curiga nih?" Sasori ragu buat makan ramen

"udah makan aja" Perintah Hidan

"Gue sih takut di racun" Sasori parno

"Gak mungkin" Itachi udah meriksa ramennya pake Sharingan.

Dan selesai sudah acara taktir-traktiran, mereka pulang ke markas dan bermaksud buat istirahat, tapi sesampainya di markas, si Kakuzu ngebagiin kertas lecek dan ternyata itu adalah tagihan hutang mereka selama 1 bulan ini.

"Rutinitas" kata Kakuzu sambil ngebagiin kertas

"Perasaan gue udah bayar deh un."

"Bayarnya pake duit, kagak usah pake perasaan" bentak kakuzu

"Haih...keterlaluan Lu, masa ke kamar mandi di kenai biaya sih?" protes Itachi

"Sekarang kagak ada yang gratis" kakuzu kukuh

"Apaan nih tagihan listrik" Protes Kisame

"Emangnya thu lampu aquarium lu bisa nyala sendiri apa? pake listrik tuh! bayar"

"Apaan nih pajak tanaman?" Zetsu ikut protes

"Ya lu pikir aja sendiri" kakuzu udah kehabisan alasan

"Ini apaan tagihan pembelian cotton buds un?" Deidara heran

"Abiz lu kalo ngomong pake un un un sih, sakit neh telinga gue dengernya, makanya gue pake cotton buds dan lu yang harus bayar" Alasan tidak masuk akal.

"Ini apaan nih biaya pajak boneka?"

"Emangnya keberadaan boneka-boneka lu di sini gratis apa!"

"Ini ngapain sih pake ada biaya tagihan ganti rugi? ganti rugi apa?" tanya Itachi

"Abis lu jelek sih Chi, makanya bayar ke gue"

"Apa hubungannya!" Itachi marah

"Hah? apaan nih tagihan ibadah?"

"Itu buat uang tutup mulut gue biar ga ngelaporin agama sesat lu"

"Ini gak masuk akal banget sih, masa ada tagihan pacaran?" Pein heran

"Ya lu sih tiap hari pacaran mulu, ini Markas akatsuki, bukan Hollywood, malah buat pacaran, denda lu!"

"TAGIHAN RAMEN ICHIRAKU?" Treak keheranan mereka secara kompak.

"Gyahahaha...yang tadi gue anggep sebagai hutang" Kakuzu ketawa puas.

"KAKUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" masing-masing mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya buat nyerang si kikir Kakuzu.

::Pesan Moral: Mengubah Sifat itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan::

**お わ り**

**A/N : Makasih yang udah mau baca Fic Humor pertama ku ini,**

**jangan lupa RnR ya ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
